


A proud mama Lion

by A_ToastToTheOutcasts



Series: The Lions of voltron and their paladins [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Yellow's POV, Yellow's a bean, a very buff bean, hunk's a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ToastToTheOutcasts/pseuds/A_ToastToTheOutcasts
Summary: Yellow had been very lonely in that cave, until she'd received a comm from Blue telling her that her paladin was on his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title honestly, leave a kudos if you like it!

The cave was warm, a bit dusty, but nothing Yellow was unused to. She'd spent so much time burrowing through the ground of uncountable planets to care about dirt getting on her paint. There was one thing she didn't like about this cave: it was empty.

She hadn't seen another living life form with her own optics in many decafeebs. Yet over this time she came to know that her paladin, king Alfor, was gone. The pain from their bond snapping resounded in her for centuries. Her sister's not-paladin and his greed for power had broken apart their family. There were no words to describe the feeling of that agony.

The monotonous quintant to quintant existence in that painfully quiet cave was broken by the sound of fighting outside. Her attention peaked, Yellow extended her consciousness to feel what was happening above. She nearly roared in joy when Blue's voice came in over the comm. Very quickly, her more eccentric sister explained what was happening, and Yellow nearly dropped her particle barrier to run outside in her excitement.

Her paladin was here! Voltron was needed again!

Her family was coming together once more!

It was painful to do it, but Yellow waited for her paladin to come to her. Pride surged through her when the wall caved in and a large human came through on the seat of a drill. Eagerly, she opened her mouth for him to step inside.

The joy was replaced by concern when Blue came in over the comm, calling urgently for help. Her paladin (!!!!) frowned when she communicated the message to him through a sense of urgency. With relish, Yellow crouched low and jumped to the top of the cave. Sturdy claws digging into the rock like soft sand, she dug her way out of the cave.

With her Paladin in her cockpit, her sister flying at her side, and the promise of meeting up with the others, Yellow had never felt more at home.


End file.
